Arthropleura
'Arthropleura' was a giant millipede from the Carboniferous. It was the largest terrestrial arthropod to ever live. Physical appearance and biology ''Arthropleura closely resembled a giant centipede or millipede. It had tough and wide armour plating along its back. Underneath its armour were lots of small legs and a soft underbelly. On its head, it had two pincers and two antennae. The colour of Arthropleura varied. Some of them were red with yellow lines whilst some were brown with yellow lines. Behaviour and traits Arthropleura was a massive arthropod. As long as a car, it was easily the largest animal in its area. However, it was not invincible as large amphibians like Proterogyrinus could relatively easily get the better of it. Even its own environment could threaten it. Sharp rocks could easily impale Arthropleura and the superpowered Carboniferous storms were often devastating to Arthropleura as well as other animals. Arthropleura were solitary animals and were quite aggressive towards other animals. Its main means of intimidation was to rear up at its opponent so it could tower over it. However, rearing up would expose its soft innards and were a bulls-eye for predators. Arthropleura were omnivorous. Although they mainly fed on plants and dead wood, some of them fed on small animals and corpses. Its jaws could also give a nasty bite. Most Arthropleura lived in piles of leaves or foliage or in small underground dens whilst some lived out in the open. As its body armour was coloured similar to its surroundings, Arthropleura was camouflaged. However, its armour couldn't protect it from the Carboniferous forest fires. Although the animal would often crouch for cover on the ground, most of the time it was burned alive. In Walking with Monsters ''Reptile's Beginnings Whilst searching for a new burrow, a Mesothelae accidentally disturbed a male ''Arthropleura. After the spider ran off, the millipede went to the local lake where a group of Proterogyrinus were at. One of the amphibians confronted the Arthropleura. As the amphibian tried to break through the armoured carapace of the Arthropleura, the arthropod reared up. The Proterogyrinus then pushed it on top of a sharp rock and the arthropod was impaled. The Proterogyrinus then fed on the soft innards. In Prehistoric Park ''The Bug House Nigel Marven went to Scotland to see some fossils of Carboniferous animals. There, he found the fossilized tracks of an ''Arthropleura, a large millipede. Whilst searching for the Giant Dragonfly, Nigel Marven spotted a large animal in the foliage. As he tried to grab it, it swift crawled away. When he managed to catch up with it, a large Arthropleura rose from the ground. As he confronted the arthropod, the creature lunged at him. As he tried to relax the Arthropleura, he tried to leap on it but the creature quickly crawled away. Later, Nigel found some Arthropleura tracks similar to the ones he saw in Scotland in the 21st century. Some time later, as a forest fire approached, Nigel stumbled across another Arthropleura as the smoke drew in. He temporarily left the creature with the cameraman. He then came back with a sheet and wrestled with the Arthropleura. As he covered and tied the creature up, the team and Nigel returned to Prehistoric Park. Behind the scenes List of appearances *''Walking with Monsters'' **101. Water Dwellers (cameo, non-canonical) **102. Reptile's Beginnings *''Prehistoric Park'' **105. The Bug House *''The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life'' *''''Prehistoric Park'' book'' Category:Creatures Category:Walking with Monsters Creatures Category:Reptile's Beginnings Creatures Category:Prehistoric Park Creatures Category:The Bug House Creatures Category:Carboniferous Creatures Category:Prehistoric Creatures Category:Animals Category:Arthropods Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Creatures Category:Creatures at Prehistoric Park